Frozen Hope: Book One
by XxDeadCryUnleashedxX
Summary: "Survival of the fittest? I keep hearing that line, but what does it mean? Is it to be the strongest or smartest? To be able to leave you're past sins behind and move forward? Hell if I know, but there is one thing I do know, in the world today...it's so damn cold" -SYOC-


_**Hello everyone, and welcome "Frozen Hope"! This is my first ever Fanfiction and I decided I would base it off HOTD.**_

 _ **This Fic takes place in Belfast, Northern Ireland, though international OC's will be accepted as long as they explain what they're doing there.**_

 _ **Getting to the OC's, I will only accept around five or six as the main group ((A.K.A the ones you will see most of the fic)) but those who are not, worry no more, you're character may be introduced later on.**_

 _ **Pm me with the title "Frozen Hope: OC".**_

 _ **Please no Gary/Mary sue, other than that, enjoy!**_

 _Nickname: (If they have any)_

 _Gender:_

 _First name:_

 _Second name:_

 _Age: (Sixteen youngest, eighteen oldest)_

 _School: (Can be made up :P)_

 _Job: (Again if they have any)_

 _Sexuality:_

 _Clubs/activity:_

 _Nationality:_

 _Appearance: (Please include hair colour, hair length, height, build, etc., also it would be nice if you could describe their voice)_

 _ **Outfits-**_

 _Casual wear: (Can go up to three different versions)_

 _Sleep wear:_

 _Winter wear: (It will be snowy sometimes ;3)_

 _ **Advantages: (Non-combat, general advantages like "Leadership, keeping calm under pressure)**_

 _ **Disadvantages: (Likewise but can include physical handicaps)**_

 _ **Hobbies:**_

 _Likes: (General stuff)_

 _Dislikes: (Likewise)_

 _Favourite food:_

 _Least favourite food:_

 _Favourite bands: (If they have any)_

 _Personality: (Try to make them interesting, something that people can maybe relate to, but no Mary/Gary-sues)_

 _Habits/Quirks:_

 _History: (The more detailed, the better, especially if a traumatic experience is there)_

 _Relationships: (This is manly who they are related too, though if you post multiple OC's they can be related)_

 _Type: (Who would you're OC look for in a relationship, but if you want to, they can stay single)_

 _ **Combat-**_

 _Role: (Such as "Frontline fighter, who deal most of the hits, support, who bring extra items etc.)_

 _Weapons: (Saying this now, for the most part, they will be using basic melee weapons, even if/or after they get firearms, but just tell me their preference in firearms anyways)_

 _Additional gear: (Backpack, torches etc.)_

 _Fighting style:_

 _Strengths: At least four._

 _Weaknesses: Yet again, at least four._

 _ **This is my OC, and the one who will be in the story, so if you want, check him out for examples.**_

 _First name: Michael_

 _Second name: Riley_

 _Nickname: Mick_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Age: Seventeen years of age_

 _School: Belfast Boys' Model_

 _Job: Part-time at the spar_

 _Sexuality: Heterosexual_

 _Clubs/activity: Otaku club_

 _Nationality: British_

 _Appearance: Michael has brown hair, with blonde highlights on the front. With no gel, his hair falls over his eyes but he usually spikes the front part with gel. The sides are cut short, though not enough to show skin._

 _His eyes are_ _Heterochromia, with one eye being an ocean blue while the other is hazel brown. His mouth is quite small, but when smiling has very sharp, canine-like teeth._

 _He stands at a height of 5'8 and weighs 120 lbs, though has a very slim body, though he usually wears baggy clothes to hide this. He has average fitness._

 _ **Outfits-**_

 _Casual wear: [First set] A large black shirt, along with some brown cargo pants and white slip-ons_

 _[Second set] A medium sized black hoodie, we light blue jeans and some cargo-boots_

 _Sleep wear: A large baggy black t-shirt, along with any shorts._

 _Winter wear: A large white hoodie, with some distorted text in the middle. He would wear navy-blue jeans with red sneakers._

 _ **Advantages:**_ _Michael, although brash at sometimes, can keep a calm head during pressure, and is easy to get along with, making him the pace-maker of the group._

 _ **Disadvantages:**_ _Although calm headed, he can easily take offensive to anything and lash out, especially concerning his family. He also has a large fear of heights, making him more vulnerable during those times._

 _ **Hobbies:**_ _In his free time, Michael either watches anime or plays online with his friends, though he does enjoy going for small walks around the town._

 _Likes: Anime, any sort of action game, his friends, and "most" of his family_

 _Dislikes: Loud noises, heights and riots._

 _Favourite food: Popcorn-chicken with gravy._

 _Least favourite food: Mash potatoes_

 _Favourite band: Three days grace_

 _Personality: Michael is usually very level-headed, not showing more than the basic emotions to those he doesn't know well. Around his friends though, he can act very brash, going in head-first without much knowledge._

 _He's quite embarrassed by his slim body, finding it quite de-grading for being a man, as such he tries to hide it with clothing. Although sometimes brash, he is very kind to his friends, making sure to read the emotions around the room._

 _Habits/quirks: Michael, while alone, will begin talking to himself, on any subject._

 _History: Early in his life, Michael was already exposed to extreme violence by the area that he lived in, where riots would happen every once in a while. He always looked up to his father, as he was never stressed out about anything._

 _Although the area was bad, Michael enjoyed where he lived, he had a few friends and his parents always seemed happy, so he assumed everything was fine, until he reached thirteen. At this age, Michael's father had left the family, going off with some other women, tearing the family apart._

 _Although it was slow at first, he began to see the changes in his mother, small things at first, she had become more quiet, tired but then she would sometimes forget to make his dinner, and these events just kept getting worse with this adding to his father's departure, he suspected that it most have been money problems._

 _Going with his guess, Michael tore into his school-work, promising himself that he would get good enough grades, to get a high paying job so he could help his mother out._

 _In doing this though, Michael became more anti-social, barely ever going out, never chatting with his friends and in-turn he became used to it, knowing it was better if he had no distractions._

 _While growing up, he couldn't stop thinking of his father's sudden betrayal and decided, he wouldn't let anyone he didn't fully trust know him, so they could never hurt him again._

 _Relationships: Louise Riley (Mother)-40-Business worker -Alive_

 _Kurt Marcus (Father)-42- Lawyer-Alive_

 _Type: Michael had no real interest in a relationship, so he never got a "Type"_

 _ **Combat**_

 _Role: Michael would be a front-line fighter, his slim body allows him to move swiftly and strike fast, allowing him the element of surprise against his opponents._

 _Weapons: Michael would start off with a medium sized butcher knife he would get from the cafeteria, allowing him to use his speed to his advantage, though he hoped he could find something a bit longer._

 _His preferred firearm would be a one-handed, mid-ranged pistol, allowing him to either kill or wound his opponent as quickly as possible._

 _Additional gear: When the outbreak started, he kept his medium-sized bag, forgetting he even had it until they were away. In the bag contained a small amount of food and some basic school-gear (Books, pencils, pens etc.)_

 _Fighting style: Michael prefers to use the element of surprise on his opponent, knowing he can't sustain multiple hits_

 _Strengths:_

 _ **.** Great amount of agility due to his slim body._

 _ **.** Adaptable in most situations._

 _ **.** Can keep a calm head under pressure._

 _ **.** Isn't afraid of getting his hands dirty._

 _Weaknesses:_

 _ **.** Can't sustain multiple hits before being down_

 _ **.** Can't take on more than three enemies at once_

 _ **.** If he loses the element of surprise, is fighting style isn't as effective_

 _ **.** Doesn't have the best endurance_


End file.
